


Costumes

by brooklynxmagic (orphan_account)



Series: 2017 Holiday Drabble Giveaway [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Costumes, M/M, flirting and innuendo, holiday party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 07:57:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13209357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/brooklynxmagic
Summary: Magnus has a plan for their holiday party.  He might have to fight dirty in order to get Alec to cooperate, however.





	Costumes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [archerxalec](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=archerxalec).



Watching Magnus with their cat, Alec shook his head in despair.  “Magnus, can’t you go one holiday without dressing up the poor cat?  What did Chairman do to deserve this?”  The cat was whining softly as Magnus tried to force him into a reindeer outfit, complete with antlers.  Magnus thought he looked cute but he always did when putting Chairman into one of his many outfits.  The cat had almost as much clothing as Magnus did.  

“Chairman deserves to look as adorable as possible and while we already know he is the cutest cat in the world, it doesn’t mean he can’t be cute with the proper attire.”  Magnus finally succeeded in pulling the hood over the poor cat’s head, the small antlers shaking as Chairman tried to rid himself of the clothes.  “Besides, he needs the outfit to fit in.  It’s a theme and he can’t be the only one not wearing a costume.”

Alec opened his mouth to argue when Magnus’ words came into focus and everything stopped.  “What do you mean, only one?”  He glanced from the cat, to Magnus, to the bedroom and back again.  “What are you saying?”

Magnus grinned, “I’m saying that our Christmas party is in an hour and you should probably get ready.  You don’t want to be half-dressed when our guests arrive.”

“ _ Magnus, _ ” Alec growled in what Magnus believed was supposed to be a threatening manner.  It didn’t have the intended consequences, however, when Magnus grinned brighter and placed his hands on his hips, silently challenging Alec.  “What aren’t you telling me?”

With a snap of his fingers, Magnus’ outfit changed from his normal clothing to an elf costume, with short shorts, a low cut shirt and fake ears.  As well as tons of glitter.  “I’m saying we are doing a family costume for the party tonight.  Get dressed.  Your costume is less ornate than Chairman and my own, so I am sure you will be fine with it.”

Hesitantly, Alec turned towards the bedroom, already dreading what he might find in there.  To be honest, it wasn’t as bad as he was expecting.  Tight black jeans, his regular boots, which shirt with bright red sweater which he thought would be the most objectionable part of the outfit.  Until he saw...  “Magnus, I’m not wearing that.  I’ll wear the rest of the clothes but not the hat!”

“You’re wearing the Santa hat, whether you like it or not!”  Realizing arguing wasn’t going to work, Magnus took another approach.  “Wear the Santa hat or you won’t get to see what I have under  _ my  _ costume for the rest of the week.”

When they opened the door to greet their friends - Jace and Izzy dressed as angels, Clary as an elf and Simon wearing a box that he insisted was supposed to look like a dreidel - Alec smiled brightly, Santa hat in place.  Because while he might look ridiculous, Magnus had presented a compelling argument.  Particularly because as hot as Magnus was in that outfit (the first and only time Alec would ever admit to an elf being hot), he couldn’t wait to get him  _ out  _ of it later.  If that meant wearing a Santa hat, so be it.


End file.
